The instant invention relates generally to handguns and more specifically it relates to a revolving magazine pistol.
Numerous handguns have been provided in prior art that are adapted to fire a considerable number of cartridges from rotatable chambers. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 65,742; 606,493 and 696,539 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.